


In the Woods.

by Shadows_of_The_Night11



Series: A hundred lives. [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU, Kara is adopted by the Kents, Mostly Fluff, Nymph!Kara, Red Riding Hood Elements, Werewolf!Alex, kinda slowburn, professor/student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night11
Summary: Kara has always felt safe in the Forest behind the Kent's house. Maybe it's because she trusts Clark and he made her believe so. Or maybe it was because something else was waiting for her in there; a different kind of magic that felt almost like a dream.But what happens when said dream comes true when she goes to college and meets Professor Danvers?Well, there's only a way to find out.





	In the Woods.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelKruger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKruger/gifts).



> Welcome to another story. This is a different take on my writing, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> My muse has been inspired and I couldn't not start writing this.  
> All and any typos are my own.

Clark always said no harm would come to her in the Woods.

Perhaps he was just a cryptic teenager; barely fifteen years old, telling her there was nothing to fear in the forest. She was young, and quickly felt in awe with the majesty of such a deep a green.

The forest seemed to be born at the back of the Kent’s household; expanding far beyond what Kara was able to see. However, she was able to feel the warmth coming in waves like a blanket of mystery and magic. It wrapped around her; soothing the pain of losing it all. That sensation welcomed her into a new home at the age of six.

Clark would become her brother, and as such, the anchor she needed the most.

It was just natural she believed every word he said. There was no hesitation in her young heart. There was no reason to doubt him when he seemed ready to protect her no matter what. Perhaps it was because his blue eyes shone brighter; as if that glint of pure joy, when she was around.

He had spent all his life there; living so close to the Woods, and Kara was tired of being afraid.

The Kents were her family after her parents had died in a tragic accident.

In a way, she was their only legacy; the warrior forged by the fire even at such a young age.

But the ashes of that fire had made her throat clog with a hundred emotions while her eyes stung with the salty memories of a life that could never be. A thousand tears were spilled in agony as her soul bled.

Clark had been there in those cold nights when the blankets didn’t offer enough warmth. He had held her tight when the nightmares came, and bit by bit she was able to breathe again.

The fresh smell of pines and the crisp autumn made her believe again; believe in a better future. When winter came, the tears had dried and the hollowness in her chest had started to fill with unconditional love for her new family.

Every night, Clark would make sure she was properly wrapped in soft blankets. He would make up stories of knights and dragons that would transport her to magical worlds. Meanwhile, Martha combed dirty blond hair with gentle fingers that would make Kara sleepy every single time. Jonathan would stay at the door; listening intently to the same stories she adored. A soft smile would play on his lips once she had fallen asleep, but he couldn’t leave without kissing her daughter’s forehead and turning the lights off.

That became their daily routine.

The curtains remained open at her request. The seasons came and went, but she fell in love with the sky.

It watched over her as she counted every star. The peaceful silence was the perfect confident when she voiced her thoughts in hopes the moon would deliver her message to her parents, wherever they were.

And the moon shone and shone; forever watching over Kara’s sleep.

As the years passed, she barely remembered her family; the one before the Kents, but she never stopped loving them.

When her heart felt heavy, Martha’s cookies made her feel better. When the threat of heartache was too big, Clark was able to distract her with yet another game. And when her thoughts became a raging storm, Jonathan was able to make her laugh. The dark cloud looming over her head made her sadness disappear.

Still, often times she wondered if her parents would be of her as she grew. If they would be proud as she learned to climb trees. She wondered if Alura was smiling down at her when she came home from her first day at school. She wondered if her father would have been proud when she finished the first year with the highest number of golden stars.

She wanted to believe they were. She liked to imagine their smiles were just like Martha and Jonathan’s.

There were times when Kara felt particularly lonely. Times when not even the best cookies would help her feel better after some kid mocked her glasses. Times when a bad dad joke wasn’t enough to stop the tears from falling because someone told her she wasn’t a true Kent. She was just a weirdo; the _adopted_ kid.

Her refuge became all the fresh smell of pine and the immeasurable green of the forest.

She ran into its core until no one was able to mock her for wearing thick glasses or being slightly taller than the rest of her class. She ran until no one was able to hear her funny accent; when no one would laugh when she didn’t know the answer to a simple question.

The tall trees didn’t judge her. Instead, they offered the comfort she needed as she ran through the forest’s heart.

Sunsets painted the green with shadows of gold and bronze while she fell in pace with the running river. Those little moments were magical; a forest that came alive in inexplicable ways just for her.

The Woods called her name silently. They echoed the beating of her heart as she searched for some sort of freedom through bushes and thick branches. It was a primal need that drove her to explore until she had learned every little secret of the place she called her home.

The warm afternoon sun kissed her skin as she napped in the Meadow near the river. And a gentle breeze would wake her up when the moon was barely appearing. Its light guided her back home.

There was no reason to be afraid; no danger waiting for her behind a fallen trunk.

Therefore, it wasn’t a surprise she went into the forest when Clark left for college.

“It’s okay, my darling,” Martha had said in a comforting tone. “He will come back when he’s ready. Don’t ever forget that a piece of us will always live with him no matter how far he’s from home.”

She sought comfort in a maze of green and golden hues. Her steps were sure although she had no certain destination in mind. She walked and walked until the heartache lessened and she felt happy for her brother. He was following his dreams just like she followed the river line.

The air grew colder, but Kara barely noticed the chill. The silence turned dense while life seemed to slow down to a halt. Even the water flow was nothing but a whisper of what should been a deafening roar.

No harm would find her there, but it was the silence that gave her an opportunity to listen.

She heard the first whimper once she stopped to take a break.

It was a soft sound of pain, despair and something akin to empty resignation.

Her kind nature conveyed her to follow such a pitiful sound. Her heart pounded almost painfully against her chest, but nothing would deter Kara from finding the source.

Following her instincts, she made her way to the waterfall and with a few more steps she went through the water curtain.

There; hidden in the darkness, laid a wolf.

“Oh,” Kara let out with a soft gasp.

The creature looked at her with sharp hazel eyes and bared teeth. It was a defensive posture rather than an attack; understandable while approaching a wounded beast.

“I…I’m not going to hurt you. I’m a friend. Let me help you.”

The wolf’s eyes shone with a resemblance of understanding: there one moment and gone the next.

The animal didn’t trust her. It recoiled when Kara advanced and the snap of jaws when she got too close was enough to make her desist. At least for the time being.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” she repeated sitting down close to the injured wolf. “You’re safe. No harm will find you here.”

Clark’s words fell from her lips with the same ease and conviction.

It was hard to tell if the wolf believed her. If it even understood her, but those hazel eyes closed as the beautiful creature curled on itself and promptly fell asleep.

_“You’re safe now.”_

*****

“Kara, hurry up! Clark’s here.”

Those words finally pulled her from that memory. It was a long time ago, and by then, she was convinced it had been nothing but a dream.

“I’m coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
